Magestic Darkness
by cherryblossom51
Summary: Ed and Al move to a new town with their mom and dad. when they do a little research on the towns history they learn of a disturbing occurence from 400 years ago. What heppens when they meet some of those involved from 400 years ago, and learn the truth. A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

ok so this sorta popped into my head right after I woke up from a nap. I absolutly love how it went so i've decided to write it out. Thewhole thing went through my head like a movie trailer though, but i do have everything planned out. In it, Ed and Al are twins,its nessisary to the story line. One more thing, I'm not used to writing stories like this so please dont mind any mistakes.

* * *

_Another year, another day goes by. Nothing has changed._

Edward looked out the the window of the car, watching as the scenery moved by. It was rural. Completely different from the Urban streets of East City. He sighed. Risembool was definatly going to be boring, just like he thought it would be. As he looked out the window he saw a biulding slowly rise in the distance. His father, Hohenhiem, slowly stopped the car infront of at. As Edward looked at it, it looked more like a castle than anything else.

"See honey, It doesnt look so bad." Trisha said, looking back at her two boys. Alphonse had stopped what he was doing on the laptop to look at the building before going back to the laptop.

"So thats out new school, huh?" Edward muttered, as Hohenhiem started driving again. Edward watched the school move behind them, as the car drove on. He carried on watching untill Alphonse called him over to the laptop.

"What is it?" Edward asked looking over at the screen. Alphonse pointed over at the article he was reading on Wikipedia.

"Check out what Wiki has to say about our new school, not to mention this town." He said. Trisha laughed slightly at this.

"Yes, Risembool does have quite the background." She said.

"You grew up here, right mom?" Alphonse asked. Trisha nodded.

"Yup, this is my home town," She said, "Only the high school, there, has only been open for about two, three years, I think."

"Well acourding to this, the school used to be a castle to a king-"

"Obviously" Edward interupted, earning himself jab in in the gut from Alphonse.

"Anyway, as I was saying, The king supposedly led his kingdom to ruin about 400 years ago. Aparently Risembool used to be quite a rich city, but after the kings downfall, alot of the stuff went into ruin and it became what it is today."Alphonse said, his eyes scanning the screen as he spoke, "Him and the queen were the last of the royal line, but no body knows whether or not the the king and queen died or just dissapeared."

"Creeeepyyy." Edward muttered. Alphonse laughed and pointed to the screen again.

"This is even creepier," He said, "Dad the kings name was Hohenhiem as well." Hohenhiem laughed at that.

"Yes that is rather creepy." He said. Trisha laughed slightly herself before turning back to look at the twins.

"Okay now boys, turn the computor off and get ready. We're almost at our new home." She said. Alphonse shut the laptop off and Edward looked out the window seeing a white house show up infront of them as they drove up the hill. This was going to be their new home. This was the house their mother grew up in and the house that they were going to live in from now on. When they arrived there was some people sitting at the front door. One of them was a young girl who looked about the same age as the two boys, and three other people. Two were obviously her parents, and the last was more than likely her grandmother. Trisha smiled and jumped out of the car, running over to the girls mother.

"Sara, its so good to see you again!!" She exclaimed giving the women a hug.

"Same goes to you Trisha," Sara replied, "Are those your boys?" she asked looking over at Edward and Alphonse as the two of them got out of the car. Trisha looked over at them and smiled.

"Yes, Edward has the long hair, and Alphonse has the shorter." She said. The twins walked over to her, Alphonse smiling over at them. Sara smiled at the two boys.

"So how far apart are you two in age?" She asked. Edward and Alphonse laughed slightly at the question before answering at the same time.

"About 3 minutes." They said. Sara blinked in confusion and causing the two of them to laugh. They were used to people asuming that they were just brothers. They may have been twins but they werent Identical and they often got reactions such as this.

"Sara, they're Fraternal Twins." Trisha explained.

"Oh!" Sara exclaimed with a laugh, "I'm sorry, all you told me was that you had two boys." Trisha laughed.

"I'm sorry about that." Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed Alphonse hand, pulling him over to the girl sitting on the steps to the house. She smiled when they came to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi!" Alphonse said. Edward nodded his hello, letting his more social brother talk to her.

"Sorry about my mom, she can be like that sometimes," The girl said, "I'm Winry by the way."

"Alphonse, and Mr Silent over there is my older brother Edward." Alphonse introduced.

"Hey!" Edward snapped at his brother, hitting him playfully over the head. Alphonse laughed and pushed him slightly. Winry smiled from her position on the steps.

"Seems you two get along pretty well." She said. Edward shrugged.

"Well we were born together, so we've spent our whole lives together. Obviously we get along." He said.

"Well either way we are complete opposites." Alphonse said. Edward laughed slightly. Winry rolled her eyes and got up. As she did Hohenhiem called out to the two boys.

"Ed! Al! Come and get your stuff from the car!!" He yelled.

"Kay!!" They answered at the same time.

"Wany some help?" Winry asked. The two of them looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Sure." They answered. Winry smiled and the three of them went back to the car to grab their stuff.

"Think of it this way, you two," Hohenhiem said as they took their luggage from the car, "This way, you can each have your own room."

"We like sharing." They said. Hohenhiem rolled his eyes at the two.

"Well then you better find a room big enough for the two of you." He said. They nodded and turned to Winry who was carrying one of the lighter bags.

"Come on, lets go." Edward said said walking by her and into the house. Alphonse followed slightly behind her with Winry walking next to him. They put their stuff down just inside the front door and walked through the house to find a room that the two of them could share. Edward had to admit, the house really was quite nice, but would he really be able to stand being secluded this far out of the city. Who knows.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher walked into classroom,all the while talking. The students quickly took their seats allowing the teacher to speak, "I'd like you all to welcome two new students to our school," She looked over to the door, "Alright you two, come on in." Edward and Alphonse walked into the classroom, Edward slightly ahead of Alphonse, stopping infront of the classroom and letting the teacher introduce the two of them

"Everyone, This is Edward and Alphonse Elric. They've just moved here from East City." She continued, "I want you to all make them feel welcome." There were some murmering amongst some of the students before a blonde haired boy spoke up.

"You two arent twins are you?" He asked. Edward and Alphonse blinked, a little surprised that someone actually figured it out.

"Yeah...why?" Edward asked, a little suspicious as to why he asked. Just as he answered the whole class broke out into chatter. So much so that the brothers couldnt understand a word that was being said.

"Oh come on guys, leave them alone!" Winry snapped standing jup and slamming her fists on the table.

"Are you kidding!?" The boy who first asked the question snapped, "They're twins! It might not be on the official records but the story is still there!"

"What's your point Russel?!" Winry snapped, "Ed and Al are nothing like the twins in that stupid rumor!"

"Winry, whats going on?" Alphonse asked.

"It doesnt matter Al," Winry said, "It's just an old rumor pertaining to the history of this school." The teacher sighed and put a hand to her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"These rumors go on and on, nothing makes sense anymore, so please dont listen to anything they say." She said. The two shrugged and nodded.

"Anyway," The teacher continued, looking over at the two, "Seeing as you know Winry I'll let you sit next to her, now please take your seats." Nodding once more the two brothers went and sat down in the seats near Winry. Alphonse sitting next to her and Edward on Alphonse's other side.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about the rumors." Winry whispered.

"Dont worry about it Winry." Alphonse whispered. Edward was about to add something onto his brothers statement when something caught his eye, just outside the classroom door. There was someone standing there in the doorway looking over at him. There eyes locked for a moment before the figure smirked and turned away.

"Wha...?" Edward muttered. Winry saw his expression and looked over at the doorway, before realization dawned on her.

"You saw him, didn't you?" She asked.

"What?" Alphonse asked. Winry sighed and opened her notebook.

"Ever since the school opened there have been sighting of three different people along the school grounds," She explained, "When gym comes along, you'll see the youngest of the three. He's always watching Mrs Curtis."

"So the one I just saw..?" Edward asked.

"He's often seen watching the different classes, but as soon as someone notices him he dissapears..." Winry muttered.

"Hasn't anyone called the police?" Alphonse asked. Winry nodded and looked over at them.

"Thats the problem, theres no evidence that there's anyone else in the school. People are saying its the ghosts of the people who used to serve in the palace...that or that they may be the creatures that the old king and queen created that led to their downfall." Winry explained.

"But what do twins have to do with it?" Edward asked. Winry stiffened and looked down.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, try and keep it a secret." She said, "I dont want you getting hurt." The two blinked in confusion before nodded and turning their attention back to the teacher. All the while, Edward couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and somehow he was involved.

_Another year, another day goes by, but now something has started, and I'm going to find out what._

ok thats the first chapter, I hope it came out alright. Up untill now i've just been writing humorous homunculi fanfics so i'm not sure how good this is. Please R&R and let me know what you think. But no flames...unless of course its contructive critizen, just dont be rude please.

Thankyou!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

wow, thanks for the reviews guys, I really liked them and i'm glad you're enjoying the story. so anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

* * *

"Twins Twins Twins, there are Twins, in the school!!" A lone figure walked through the secluded hallways of the school, all the while singing this strange tune followed by a laugh, "There's going to be quite the show when things get started around here!!"

* * *

Edward and Alphonse walked on either side of Winry as she led the way to the gym. All the while, Russel, the boy who had first spoke up to them, stared dangerously at them. Alphonse was too busy talking with Winry to notice this, but Edward noticed. He definatly wasnt liking this boy. At all. Oh well, the gym was in sight now, no point in getting into an arguement now. Sighing, Edward walked through the gym doors, he could only wounder what this "Mrs Curtis" was like. When they walked in he noticed her standing in the centre of the gym, and his eyes went wide.

"Sensei!?" Both him and Alphonse exclaimed at the same time when they noticed her. She looked up at the out burst before smiling and laughing slightly.

"Edward! Alphonse! Long time no see," She said. Edward laughed and ran up to her with Alphonse close on his heals, his conversation with Winry forgotten.

"It sure has been a long time," Edward said, "The last time we saw you was about four years ago back in Dublith."

"You were teaching Martial Arts back then, right?" Alphonse asked. Izumi smiled at her former students.

"Yup, and how have your skills improved?" She asked.

"Good!" Alphonse said with a laugh, "Though Brother still can't beat me."

"Oh be quiet Al!" Edward said, but laughed a little himself.

"So you two know Mrs Curtis?" Winry asked. Edward and Alphonse looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah," Alphonse said.

"She taught us how to fight back a few years ago." Edward said.

"Along with other things." Izumi said.

"Like..?" Winry asked.

"Life leasons." The two boys said together.

"Not to mention getting our butts kicked to hell and back on a daily basis." Edward muttered. Izumi hit him over the head at that, causing Edward to give a yelp, and rub the back of his head. Alphonse and Winry laughed at him.

"You know," Winry said, "You seem to have a knack for pissing people off to the point where you get hurt."

"What are you going to start hitting me too?" Edward asked. Winry gave an innocent smile.

"Look Ed, I like mechanics so I often carry a wrench around, you understand." She said. Edward's eyes widened and he paled slightly.

"Oh dear lord..." He muttered. Alphonse laughed at his brothers expression. For the most part, when Edward gets him upset enough that he hits him, it's often with a very thick, hard cover book, so the thought of him getting hit with a wrench was rather amusing. Alphonse couldn't help but think so. Izumigave off a soft chuckle as well before speaking up again.

"okay now I want you two boys to go get changed and ready for gym," She said, before looking up, "Russel, can you show them where the changing room is?!" Russel stiffened, but complied silently, walking over to them and gesturing them to follow him. They followed silently, Alphonse walking slightly ahead of Edward. Edward of course stopped a moment later before turning around.

"I just remembered, I forgot my gym clothes in my locker!" He said. Alphonse stared at him in surprise before laughing slightly.

"You knew we had gym yet you forgot?" he asked. Edward gave a sheepish laugh before turning around and running out the gym doors all the while yelling: "I was hungry!" causing Alphonse to laugh even more. That older brother of his always thought about his stomach instead of his school work. Edward appoligized to Izumi quickly before rushing out of the gym and into the hallway.

For the most part, the halls were deserted, probably because class had already started. Sighing Edward made a few turns before he finally managed to find his locker. Well the school definatly was huge, after all it did used to be a palace to a king. Edwards mind woundered back to what he and Alphonse had read about this place, thinking of the king, and what he did to his kingdom while fiddling with the lock to his locker.

Finally getting the lock undone, Edward opened his locker and started shifting through his bag to find his gym clothes. _I wounder what it was that the king did?_ Edward thought. After all, there really wasnt any information on exactly what the king did that destroyed his kingdom, well aside from what Winry mentioned this morning during homeroom, but it still didnt make any sense. And what do twins have to do with it anyway?

The sound of footsteps dragged Edward out of his thought. He closed his locker, gym clothes having been found a while ago, and turned in the direction of the footsteps. As they grew nearer, the sound of a singing followed, getting louder untill Edward could make out what he was singing.

"Twins Twins Twins!" The voice sang out, "There are twins, in the school!" Edward stood there, watching as the figure soon came into view. The person stoped when he noticed Edward standing there and a sadistic grin grew on his face, "And what do you know, the older of the two is standing right infront of me." He said. Edward took a step back, a little surprised that he knew Ed was the older. The only person who knew that would have been Winry and Izumi, so how did he know.

The person stood there, one hand on his hip, his grin still plastered on his face. He was very femine like, for a moment Edward thought he was a girl but realized that he was infact a boy, thanks to the skintight black tanktop he was wearing, along with a black skort. Half gloves adorned his hand and on his feat were socks, if you could even call them that. His long hair was an Emerald green colour that was held in place by a black Headband. This person, if that was what he really was, had quite the affection for black, Edward had to notice.

Edward blinked once but made no move to go towards him, this just made the mans smile grow. He walked up to Edward and leaned down so he could look at the boy eye to eye.

"So has anyone told you why twins are not all that welcomed here? Hmm?" He asked. Edward glared at him but shook his head no, "Well then why don't I tell you?"

"Why don't you tell me who you are first?" Edward said. This caused momentary suprise to the young man infront of him, before his grin grew.

"My arent we brave?" He said, "I'm one of those that the old king and queen created that brought forth their downfall and destruction." Edwards eyes widened at the information. So what Winry said was true, they were dark creatures...unless he was lieing, but there was no proof that he was either. Choosing to stay quiet the green haired man continued to talk, "You see, no one but the king and queen knew of our existence before the twins found us. And get this, Chibi-chan, they were also Fraternal Male twins."

"...Are you serious..?!" Edward asked in shock.

"As serious as I'll every be," The man said, his smile growing, "Why? Scared?" Edward stared at him before smiling himself. Lifting his hand up, he caught hold of one of his emerald locks, holding it lightly in his hand and lifting it to his face.

"On the contrary," He said, "I'm actually quite intrested." This took the man by suprise but before he could say anything, Edward continued speaking, "You see, I thought moving out here would be boring as all hell, as if life couldnt get any more boring, but then this happens. Something interesting has come up, something that I want toknow more about, and somehow, I get the feeling I'm already involved, and have been since I took foot into this school." Edward grinned up at the man, his eyes light with excitement, still holding onto his hair, "I'm not afraid of you, and I'll find out the truth, sooner or later. Just you watch."

With that, Edward let the mans lock of hair slip from his grasp and turned around walking back towards the gym before stopping and looking back at the man, "By the way, my names Edward, though you probably already knew that." With that, he walked off, leaving the stunned man standing in the hallway. Once Edward made it back to the gym he was met with a seriously pissed off Izumi, standing right infront of him. Edward froze and paled. Apparently more time than he thought had passed with his little encounter with that man.

"I didnt know it took that long to just grab your gym clothes from your locker!" She snapped.

"I-I'm sorry!" Edward squeeked, "It-It's just this school is so big and-and I got lost so-"

"No excuses!" Izumi yelled, silencing him. Edward winced slightly and stiffened even more, "No hrry up and get changed! You've kept the entire class waiting for you!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Edward said before running off to the change room, but not before noticing the figure sitting above the stage. Of course, fear of what Izumi would do to him off he stopped kept him from taking the time to look him over and proceeded to the change room. Changing quickly, Edward ran out and quickly sat down next to Alphonse and Winry.

"Way to be tardy brother." Alphonse whispered.

"Shut up." Edward muttered.

"Now that we're all here, we'll proceed with the class." Izumi said, but the two brothers ignored the rest of what she was saying.

"What took you anyway?" Alphonse asked, still whispering, "You couldnt have gotten lost."

"I met him." Edward whispered back.

"Met who?" Winry asked, leaning into the boys conversation. Edward looked over at her, silently debating whether or not he should tell her before sighing and deciding she was okay.

"The one who watches the classes," Edward said quietly, "The one I saw this morning."

"No way!?" Winry exclaimed in a whisper, "Are you for real!?" Edward nodded before looking over his shoulder to the boy on above the stage, then looking back over at Winry and Alphonse.

"Weren't you scared?" Alphonse asked. Edward smirked and looked over at his brother.

"Doyou honestly believe I would be?" He asked. Alphonse sighed and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No I suppose not," He said, "Hardly anything scares you."

"Yeah well one of the few things that do is standing at the front of the classroom, and I honestly dont want to know what she'd do to us if she heard us talking while she is." Edward said. Alphonse gave a small laugh before the two of them turned their attention back to Izumi.

* * *

"Envy, there you are." A silken voice called out. The boy that Edward had been talking to turned around at the sound of his name being called. Standing there in the hall was a very beautifull women with flowing black hair down her back. She wore an off the shoulders black dress, with long black gloves and black heeled boots. Sighing Envy leaned against the wall eyes never leaving her.

"What do you want, Lust?" He asked in annoyance, his thoughts still on the young blonde that had so boldly stuck up to him.

"Nothing really," Lust responded crossing her arms over her cheast, "I was just a little bored, I suppose." Envy snorted in response before turning his back to her and walking away.

"Well go bug someone else." He said. Lust sighed and followed him, her heals clicking softly on the floor beneath her feet. Envy gave an annoyed sigh but didnt lookback at her.

"Didn't you here me?" He asked.

"Yes," Lust said, still following him, "But I guess I wanted to know what you were singing about earlier. I'm suprised the whole school didnt hear you. You seemed awfully happy about something." Envy laughed darkly at her but never slowed down his pace.

"Did Pride and Sloth not tell you about the new students?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lust asked.

"They're Twins," Envy said, Smiling cynicly, "And not just any twins, Fraternal Male Twins."

"Are you serious?" Lust asked.

"That brat Edward asked me the same question," Envy responded, "You know, he looks so much like that damn man its not even funny."

"You mean Hohenhiem of Light, don't you?" Lust asked. Envy nodded and looked up.

"That bastered still alive out there. If they're related I'll kill them." He said, "I won't let that bastered get away with abandoning us..."

* * *

Yay chapter 2 is complete!! And it didn't take forever like I usually do with fanfictions. lol, probably because i'm addicted to this story. So what did you think of chapter 2? like it? Hate it? let me know please! oh and one more thing, I write these on the family laptop because our computor overheated and doesnt work anymore and my dads is so damn slow its hard to write on it. The thing is, the space bar on the laptop doesnt always work so half the time i'll have two or three words mixed together and not notice to please ignore that please. same with the shift.

R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

okay i just thought I'd make this clear before i get on with the chapter. there is a soft moment where Ed and Al are talking but it is NOT, repeat, NOT Elricest!! I am very against that, so please do not twist it as such! that is all, now enjoy the rest of the story! :)

* * *

The day ended for the twins uneventfull for the rest of the day. Aside from Edwards little encounter with Envy, he did accidently hit the little boy in the face with a ball during gym. It ended with Izumi pulling the boy off of Edward and getting both of them to appoligize to the other. Of course the boy never did appoligize, just ran off fter Edward did. Of course, Edward couldnt help but notice the similarities the boy and the person he had ran into earlier, had. Edward and Alphonse ended up walking home in silence with Winry walking slightly behind them. the only time either of them said anything was when Winry went seperated from the two of them to head to her house. The walked a little farther in silence before Alphonse stopped walking, causing Edward to turn around to see what why he had stopped.

"Something wrong, Alphonse?" Edward asked quietly. Alphonse looked up at his older brother before looking down and walking over, taking Edwards hand in his own, holding it tightly. Edward was a little shocked by this. They hadn't held hands since they were kids so why was he doing this now? Edward then noticed that his brothers hands were shaking slightly turning his confusion into one of concern. Edward took his free hand and placed it on both his and Alphonses clasped hands, bringing them up towards him.

"Alphonse whats wrong?" He asked gently.

"I...I don't...no it's silly..." Alphonse said quietly.

"Just tell me Al," Edward said, "I'm not going to laugh I promis." Alphonse bit his lip before looking up at his brother and responding.

"That boy...he was one of _them_ right?" He asked, "He was strong...it took everything Sensei had just to pull him off of you...and...and you said you met the other one...he didn't try to hurt you as well did he?" Edward looked at his brother for a moment before smilling. Pulling his hands free from Alphonses grip, Edward placed a hand on his brothers head and gently ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Al, I'm fine." Edward said, "The boy didn't do anything serious, and as for the one I met earlier today, all he did was try and scare me, but he made no move to attack."

"But I don't like it..." Alphonse said his eyes straying down to the ground, "Last night...i did a little more research on the school...the creatures Winry was talking about...they're..."

"They're what Al?" Edward asked. Alphonse bit his lip before looking his brother strait in the eye.

"It said they're Homunculi..." He whispered. Edwards eye's widened at this. There was alot of talk about Alchemy in the old days around the time that Risembool had been created. Now-a-days the science of Alchemy had been so corrupted that it was no longer in use, but their dad had some of the original texts so the boys knew some Alchemy but hid it from regular people. Edward took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"Let's go home...perhaps...perhaps dad can help..." He said, still a little shakey from what Alphonse had just told him. Alphonse nodded slightly and retook ahold of his brothers hand, but this time Edward didnt ask any questions. When they arrived back home their mom and dad were both outside, Hohenhiem sitting on the porch reading a book while Trisha was busy pulling down the now dry sheets that she had put out that afternoon to dry. She smiled when she saw her two boys walking up to the house but a look of concernn formed on her face when she saw the two holding tightly onto the others hands. Ever since they were little everytime they came home holding hands that usually ment something bad had happened. Putting the last sheet into the laundry basket she ran over to them as they walked through the fence.

"Did something happen you two?" She asked. They looked up at her and then at each other before turning back to her.

"It's something we'd rather discuss with dad." Edward said.

"It has a little bit to do with Alchemy..." Alphonse whispered. Trisha frowned slightly but nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but if there's anything I can help with please tell me, okay." She said. The two nodded before letting go of the others hands and running over to Hohenhiem. Hohenhiem looked up at the two boys when they arrived by him.

"Welcome home you two." He said with a smile, "How was school."

"Can we ask you about something Alchemy related?" They asked at the same time. Hohenhiem looked at them a little confused but nodded slightly.

"Alright, what is it?" Hohenhiem asked.

* * *

"ROY!! Hey Roy wait up!!" Roy Mustang turned around at the sound of his name being called, as he walked down the raod from the school towards his house. Roy was a striking young man with dark black hair that fell just infront of his eyes, which were inturn, also a deep black colour. The person who had called out to him was his close friend Meas Hughes. Hughes wore glasses and had combed his black hair back, but it of course didnt stop the stray piece of hair that often fell forward. Hughes was known to brag about his girlfriend. Alot. Sighing Roy stoped and waited for Hughes to catch up to him before starting to walk again.

"What is it Hughes?" Roy asked as he started walking with Hughes next to him, "And please don't start bragging about your girlfriend again!" Hughes laughed and patted Roy on the shoulder.

"Well there is that but I actually have some juicy information," He said, "Did you hear about the two new students who came today from East City?"

"All I know is that they're a grade below us, why?" Roy asked.

"They're Twins." Hughed said. Roy stopped walking at this and turned suddenly to Hughes.

"Are you kidding me Hughes?!" He snapped, "This better not be some new kind of joke!"

"Easy Roy, I'm not kidding," Hughes said, "They're nieghbors with Winry Rockbell, you know who she is right?" Roy nodded and started walking again, "Well they walk to school with her every morning, we can catch them then if you want. That or we could go for a direct confrontation." Hughes pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket as he said that. Roy smirked and took the paper from him.

"You never cease to amaze me Hughes," Roy said looking over the piece of paper. On it were the boys Address and Phone Number. "How'd you get ahold of this anyway?"

"Well when I heard that they were twins I knew you'd want this info, and come on, hacking into the schools database is childsplay." Hughes said. The two of them arrived at a bridge and stopped walking. Roy pulled out his cell phone and started dailing the number.

"Lets go with a direct confrontaion, shall we?" He said, not expecting an answer as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Ask for Edward, he's the older of the two." Hughes said. Roy nodded while listening to the phone ring on the other end. After about three wrings a women answered the phone.

"Yes Hi," Roy said, "I'm looking for Edward, is he in?"

_"Yes just a moment." _The women on the other line said before calling out for Edward. Roy heard the two conversing for a moment before Edward picked up the phone, _"This is Edward."_

"Hello Edward," Roy said trying to sound friendly, "I'm someone from school, I don't believe we've met."

_"How'd you get my number?!"_ Edward snapped. Roy laughed slightly at this.

"Easy Edward I don't want to get into a fight alright," When there was no response Roy decided to continue talking, "My name is Roy Mustang, I'm in an older grade than you and myself and a group of friends are investigating this schools history. I'm sure by now you understand how the majority of the students feel about twins. We've gathered quite alot of information on the schools background, and half of this stuff comes from deep within the school itself."

_"You want my brother and I to help you? Or do you want to trick us or something?"_ Edward asked, _"Because we've already had, well I have already had a run in with TWO of those damn creatures."_ Roys eyes widened.

"Oh my..." He muttered, "Look do you think we can meet later tonight? I want to know more but I need to see you in person." There was a pause on the other line before Edward answered.

_"Where and what time?"_ Edward asked.

"By the bridge. Think you can sneak out at midnight?" Roy asked.

_"Yeah, thats no problem, but I warn you, try anything and I'll kick you to hell and back, got it!"_ Edward snapped. Roy laughed at the boy.

"Alright Ed, No tricks, promise." He said.

_"See you tonight then."_ And with that Edward hung up the phone before Roy could say anything more. Roy laughed at this.

"Well, you failed to mention that the boy had an attitude problem Hughes." He said.

"Hey I'm not a stalker, I didn't know." Hughes answered, but all the while he had a smile on his face, obviously amused with the situation. Roy sighed and looked up smiling himself.

"Looks like I'll be seeing him tonight. Would you like to join me, or shall I get Hawkeye?" He asked.

"I think Riza should go, I have a date tonight with Gracia." Hughes said. Roy nodded then turned around.

"See you tomorow then, Hughes." He said. Hughes smiled and nodded before the two of them split ways.

* * *

Edward slammed the phone down and stared down at it. Exactly who was this 'Roy Mustang' and what was he up to. Either way Edward would find out later tonight but first he and Alphonse needed to have that talk with their dad. Walking away from the phone he went over to the study where Alphonse and Hohenhiem were sitting. Taking a seat next to Alphonse they looked over at their dad who was digging through some of his old Alchemy Books. When they had asked him if he knew anything about Homunculi and if there was anything related to them and this town a strange look had come accross his face but he didn't argue or anything.

"Ah, here we go!" Hohenhiem said, finding the part in one of the books he was looking for. He handed the book over to the twins and pointed to a section in the book, "This should have what you want to know about in it." Edward and Alphonse looked down at the book, Edward leaning over Alphonses shoulders and started reading the section outloud.

"_In all of Alchemy's history the success of creating a Homunculus was never something that happened untill now. A small yet rich city on the Eastern borders of Amestria called Risembool has successfully created seven Homunculi. The Homunculi were created by the King and Queen of the country though their method is unknown, and they are unable to keep them under control. The Homunculi have attacked and killed many of the citizens of Risembool..._"

"Thats it..." Alphonse whispered.

"That can't be it!!" Edward snapped.

"Ed there wasn't much information on this, so they couldn't write much," Hohenhiem explained taking the book from them, "Also the author wasn't well known in the Alchemic world so this story isnt at all well known." Alphonse looked over at Edward who was now looking down, but his fists were shaking slightly.

"Brother..?" Alphonse asked slightly.

"I'm going to bed." Edward said, getting up and walking out the room. Hohenhiem sighed.

"Why is he so upset?" He asked.

"Well..." Alphonse started then stopped. Edward would get mad if he told Dad what was going on, "I'm not quite sure myself..." He said instead.

"Wow...if you don't even know, then I'm definatly at a loss." Hohenhiem said. Alphonse laughed nervously then quickly excused himself to go check on Edward. He walked into their room to see Edward lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Alphonse walked over and sat on his own bed and watched his brother who didn't even acknowledge his presence. Eventually Edward sat up and spoke, but still didn't look over at Alphonse.

"I'm sneaking out later tonight, okay Al," He said, "Think you can cover for me?" Alphonse stared at his brother for a moment before responding.

"I guess I can but where are you going to go?" He asked.

"I got a call from someone at school, Mustang, who claimed that He and his friends are investigating the schools history. He wanted to talk with me." Edward explained.

"You sure it's not a trick?" Alphonse asked. Edward sighed.

"Of course I'm not sure, I don't even know how the Idiot got our phone number but right now its the only lead we've got in figuring this out," He said, "And don't worry, I can take care of myself if something happens. I'll take my cell and if I'm gone more than an hour I'll call you, okay." Alphonse bit his lip before slowly nodding his head.

"Okay but you better not let yourself get kidnapped." Alphonse said. Edward smirked.

"There are worse things that could happen, but don't worry. I won't" He said. Alphonse laughed slightly at that.

"Okay then" He said. Edward smiled then before lying back down. He still had two more hours to go before before midnight. It would take about fifteen minutes to get over to the bridge so he'd have to leave a little earlier in order to get there on time. Sighing, Edward turned over onto his side. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

did I fail to mention that Alchemy was still apart of this story? lol. sorry about that. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter for some reason, and I can't wait to write the rest of this story! theres so much going on through my head and it's just itching to comeout!!

anyway R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

* * *

Edward silently opened the window to the bedroom and looked out. He had about twenty minutes to get to the bridge to meet up with Mustang. Looking back inside to Alphonse he gave one final nod.

"I'll be back soon okay." He said. Alphonse nodded.

"You better take car of yourself." He said.

"Like I said before, don't worry." With that, Edward jumped out into the ground outside the window. He quickly zipped up his sweater and turned on his mp3 before running quickly down the path away from his house, towards the bridge. This wasnt the first time he's snuck out and had Alphonse cover for him. He used to do it all the time in East City, especially when he was upset about something. Taking a quick turn he sped up slightly seeing the bridge in sight. Standing next to the bridge were to figures, one of a man, and the other of a women. Edward stopped the music he was listening to and pulled out his earphones, comming to s stop by the two people.

"Mustang, I presume?" Edward asked the man. The man nodded.

"And you're Edward, right?" He said. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he spoke up again, addressing the women next to him, "This is one of my friends, Riza Hawkeye." Riza gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She said. Edward just nodded in response before turning back to Roy.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the bridge. Roy laughed slightly.

"No waisting time I see." He said, "Well I guess for starters could you tell me about the two you ran into today?" Edward sighed and thought back to the two Homunculi.

"The one...the first one I ran into was rather tall, both were boys, that I'm sure of, but they had really long hair," Edward explained,

"Like you should talk..." Roy muttered. Edward didn't respond and carried on talking.

"Longer than mine actually...ummm...the other one watches Izumi's gym class." Roy nodded.

"Well the boy that watches Mrs Curtis is Wrath, and he usually doesnt bug anyone. The other, did he have greenish hair?" Edward nodded, "Well he's Envy...no ones had an encounter with him before though..."

"I wouldn't call him harmless though," Edward muttered looking down, "The look in his eyes...he gave me the impression that he would kill without a second thought."

"Makes sense," Riza said, "Since we don't really know much about them we can't really say that any of them are harmless." Edward smiled.

"Well heres some curious info, do any of you know anything about Alchemy?" He asked.

"Just a little," Roy said, "It does intrest me though, why?"

"Envy, as you called him, bore the Tatoo of an Ooroboros on his left thigh, do you know what that is?" Edward asked.

"I've heard of it but I don't know what it simbolizes, no." Roy replied.

"The Ooroboros has a few meaning. Its the serpent that eats it's own tail, representing the cycle of life and death," Edward said, "But if you go further back, The Ooroboros was said to be the protector of the philosopher stone, to guard it from human hands untill they were ready to have it, which we never will be if you ask me." Roy stared at him a little shocked.

"But what does any of that have to do with those creatures?" Riza asked. Edward shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"You know alot about Alchemy,thats for sure." Roy said, "How is that?" Edward stared at him before smiling and putting a finger to his lips, as if to say "Its a secret". Roy sighed. This kid wasn't going to give alot of information away easily. Guess he's have to earn his trust a bit more first.

"Alright then, you don't have to tell me. But I will expect an answer one day." Roy said. Edward shrugged.

"We'll see." He said, "Anyway is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well what else would you like to know?" Roy asked.

"About the king and queen, what they did?" Edward asked. Roy sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure about that yet, but I can tell you their names." He said.

"The king was Hohenhiem, Right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but his full name was 'Hohenhiem of light'."Roy said. Edwards eyes widened at that, "The queen, I believe her name was Dante." Edward swallowed slightly.

"Hohenhiem...of light?" He asked. Roy looked at him a little confused and nodded. Edward shook his head slightly. He couldnt tell that to Alphonse. Not yet. For now he would keep that to himself. Looking up he decided to share a little of the information he and Alphonse had aquired that night.

"Well I'll share something Al and I found out to you," He said. Roy looked over at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There are seven of those creatures and...they're something known as 'Homunculi' in the Alchemic world." He said said.

"What are Homunculi?" Roy asked.

"Artificial Human beings created from Human Transmutation," Edward explained, "In Alchemy a human is composed of three different parts. The Body, The Mind, and The Soul. Homunculi have a similar make up, only they are beings with a body and mind but no soul. Also Human Transmutation is a forbidden art. Alchemist arent allowed to preform it, for reasons not even I know."

"...are you an Alchemist?" Roy asked suddenly causing Edward to jump. Biting his lip slightly he asnwered.

"I know a little, yes. My dad is more experienced and knows alot more than Al and I, but we can preform alchemy, yes." Edward muttered. Roy nodded and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, right Hawkeye?" Riza nodded and looked at her watch.

"Look its almost 1:30, we should head back. We still have school." She said.

"Oh crap its that late already!?" Edward exclaimed and pulled his cellphone out and started running back towards the house at the same time, "I'll see you guys at school tomorow!!" He quickly dailed Alphonse cell as he ran. Alphonse answered before the second ring.

_"Brother are you okay?!"_ Crap, he was worried.

"Sorry Alphonse, I lost track of time," Edward explained, "I'll be home in five minutes, I can see the house already."

_"Okay, I'll open the window for you."_ Alphonse said on the other end.

"Thanks Al." Edward said before hanging up. Edward managed to get to the house just as he said he would. He quickly climbed into the window to the bedroom where he was greated with a hug from Alphonse, knoking him right over.

"Don't ever do that again." Alphonse whispered. Edward smiled and gave his brother a small hug.

"Sorry Al, I didn't mean to scare you." He said gently, "Anyway," He said, pulling Alphonse off of him, "Mustang sure has a bit of info. The homunculi, I go the names of the two I met today."

"What's their names?" Alphonse asked.

"Wrath is the one who watches Sensei, and the other one is named Envy." Edward explained.

"After the seven deadly sins?" Alphonse asked. Edward shrugged.

"Well there are seven of them so maybe they are. I'm not quite sure." Alphonse suddenly laughed.

"Can you imagine what Lust or Gluttony would look like?" He asked. Edward stared at him before laughing out himself.

"Good grief, Gluttony would bea sight to see." He said. Suddenly the door to their room opened and Trisha peeked her head in.

"Why are you boys still up?" She asked. The twins looked at her before smiling.

"Sorry mom." They said. Trisha shook her head slightly and laughed.

"Alright you boys. Go to bed, you have school in the morning." She said, "You know you have trouble waking up in the morning Ed."

"Right." Edward said before jumping over to his bed. Alphonse followed his brothers example going to his own bed.

"Night mom." They said. Trisha turned the light off and closed the door.

"Night boys." She said from the other side.

* * *

Edward yawned slightly and wiped tears that the yawn produced from the side of his eyes, as both he and Alphonse walked down the halls to homeroom. He looked over at Alphonse when he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. Alphonse offered a small smile and Edward returned it with one of his own. He really shouldn't have stayed up so late. How could Alphonse not be tired after staying up so late? Oh well, he could easily sleep through English. Looking back infront of him he noticed two familiar figures. He quickly tapped Alphonse on the shoulder and pointed over to thembefore walking over.

"Hey Mustang!" He called out. The dark haired man turned around at the sound of his name being called and gave a small smile when he saw Edward and Alphonse walking towards him. When they arrived Roy gave a small remark.

"You know, at school you should call me 'Senpai' since I am in an older grade than you." He said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't expect it," He muttered before turning to Alphonse, "Al, this is Roy Mustang, Mustang this is my brother Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you." Alphonse said offerring his hand to the older teen. Roy took it in his own, giving it a small shake.

"Likewise," He said then turned to the group of friends around him, "I'd like to introduce the rest of my friends who are also in the little investigation. Ed, you met Hawkeye lastnight," Edward nodded over to the older women but didn't say anything else as Roy motioned tothe rest of them, "We also have here, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Feury and Meas Hughes," Roy turned back to Edward at that, "Hughes was the one who got ahold of your number for me."

"So it was you?" Edward asked eyeing Hughes slightly. Hughes gave a laugh and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Just doin' my job there Ed." He said.

"And what would that be? Stalking?" Edward snapped slightly. Alphonse covered Edwards mouth with his hand quickly before Edward could say anything else.

"Ignore him, Hughes-senpai. He can be a little...rude sometimes." Alphonse said.

"Al!!" Edward whined, pulling Alphonses' hand off. Alphonse just stuck his tounge out in a childish matter at him. Roy rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"Geez, you two are twins yet your personalities are completly different from eachother." He said. The two boys just laughed at Roy because of that statement. Just then the bell rang causing them to jump a little.

"Theres the warning bell," Havoc muttered.

"We better all get to class before we're late." Alphonse said. Roy nodded then handed a piece of paper to the boys.

"Come to this room during lunch. We usually do research there during lunch and after school on some days. Come if you're interested." He said. The twins nodded before running past the group and towards there homeroom class. Well this is certainly getting interesting.

* * *

"Excuse me, Principle Bradley, may we have a world with you?" Bradley looked up from the paperwork on his desk and sighed. Standing there was Envy, Lust and Wrath. Sighing he nodded.

"What is it now Envy?" He asked.

"Come now, Pride, don't act dumb? I want to know more about the group who's trying to investigate us." Envy said leaning against Pride's desk, "Have they gotten in touch with those twins yet?"

"Accourding to Sloth, yes. Mustang and the others have indeed contacted the Elric Twins." Pride said. Envy laughed at this.

"I think history's going to repeate itself. I wounder which one of us shall be replaced this time? Aren't you curious Wrath?" He asked looking over at the younger sin. Wrath glared furiously at Envy.

"Leave them alone." He said dangerously. Envy laughed, enjoying the younger sins anger.

"Why, I think the situation would be rather amusing, especially if they're the sons of that bastard." He said.

"Shut up!" Wrath snapped, "I don't ever want to see something like that happen ever again!"

"Envy, stop teasing Wrath!" Lust snapped.

"Aww but it's so much fun!!" Envy said with a laugh. At that point Wrath jumped over and kicked Envy right in the face, knocking him right over, before running out the room at full speed before Envy could catch him. Envy growled slightly, standing back up.

"Damn brat..." He said dangerously.

"Well it served you right," Lust said, "You know how he feels about all this."

"Well he should get over it already!" Envy snapped.

"Will you please take this arguement elsewhere," Pride said, "You don't want to raise attention from the other teachers in the building,do you?" Envy scoffed slightly but didnt say anything else while Lust just nodded.

"We'll be leaving now." Envy said turning around and walking towards the door. Just as he got there, Pride called out to him though.

"Envy, the master also wants you to restrain from doing anthing to the twins, understand." He said. Envy narrowed his eyes but didnt respond, just walked out the room. Lust sighed and placed a hand on her forhead.

"What are we going to do with him?" She muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

hey peoples!! sorry for the late update, I've had somestuff going on this past week, and since I'm going away this weekend, thought I'd better update since I wont have a comp. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! hehe, I wounder why wrath is sensitive to this? any guesses? I like hearing what you think will happen.

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

* * *

When Wrath had gotten a fair ways away from Prides office he slowed down his pace to walk. Maybe he shouldn't have kicked Envy like that, the older sin would surely be looking for him and when he found him there was one thing he was sure of: Pain. And lots of it. Still it didn't make the anger her felt to the older sin any easier. Envy new that it was a touchy subject for him...

_"YOU KILLED HIM!!"_

Wrath winced slightly as the memory passed through him. He stopped walking and put a hand to his cheast, clutching it into a fist. It still hurt. After all these years he just couldn't forget. Why? He felt tears start to fall down his cheeks but he didn't care, still he wiped them away. He couldn't start crying again. It's been 400 years.

"Wrath?" He looked up as his name was called and turned around quickly. Standing there was the younger of the two twins, Alphonse if he remembered correctly. Wait a minute. How did he know his name? Wrath just stood there staring at the boy. Shouldn't he be in class? Alphonse smiled slightly.

"You are Wrath right?" He asked. Wrath stood there a little longer before giving a slight nod.

"But how...?" He asked silently. Alphonse just smiled and walked up to the young sin.

"How come you're not in Mrs Izumi's class like you usually are?" He asked. Wrath looked up at him before giving a small smile.

"I was asked by the others to come with for something, but I left." He said.

"Oh?" Alphonse asked, curious as to what the sin was talking about. Wrath nodded and turned around.

"Anyway shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"I needed the washroom. I'm heading back now." Alphonse responded. Wrath nodded but didn't look back up at Alphonse.

"It's Alphonse, right?" Wrath asked but didn't wait for an answer before talking again, "Do you know who Envy is?"

"Yeah...my brother spoke with him yesturday before you attacked him in gym." Alphonse responded. Wrath stiffened slightly but relaxed automatically.

"Just becarefull of him, okay. He's heartless and wouldn't hesitate in killing either one of you..." He said.

"Oh...okay." Alphonse whispered.

"And one other thing, Alphonse. Don't be so easy to trust the teachers in this school. There's a reason a stay with Izumi, and thats because she's the only person whos trustworthy here," Wrath said, "Theres a dark history here, and it goes very deep. You and your brother shouldn't get anymore involved than you already are, but I can't stop you if you do." With that the young sin ran off down the hall towards the gym area leaving Alphonse standing there in shock.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the twins left there class to look for the room that Mustang had written down on the paper. It took them a while but they soon found themselves standing outside the room they were sent to find. It seemed that Mustang knew his way around here. The room was located in a deserted hallway on the other side of the school. Convenient(sp?) for looking up the schools history without others knowledge. Both stood at the door, niether one making a move to knock. When Alphonse had returned to the classroom he had told Edward about Wrath's warning. But this only made Edward even more interested in what was going on, but at the moment, he seemed hesitant if he really wanted to get involved with the others.

"Shall we?" Alphonse asked quietly breaking Edward out of his thoughts. Edward looked over at his younger brother before giving a small nod.

"Okay, lets do this..." He whispered before bringing his hand up and knocking on the door slightly.

"Come in you two." Came Mustangs voice on the other side. The twins looked at each other slightly before Edward opened the door and the two walked in. When they opened the door, all they could do was stare at what they saw. It was...a library. And a pretty big one too. They closed the door and looked around a bit more, eyes wide.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Came a voice from behind them. They turned around only to see Feury standing there smiling. Before they could say anything Feury started speaking again, "The castle had two library's in it, this one is 'off limits' to students, but Mustang managed to get permission from Principle Bradley to let us use it. Pretty cool huh?"

"You bet..." Edward said then something spotted his eyes, "Holy crap there're Alchemy texts here!!" He exclaimed and ran over to the book shelf that caught his attention.

"Brother..?!" Alphonse was about to protest but then just shook his head and smiled. Edward had already pulled out a book and was scanning through it. It was useless to try to get his attention now, so he turned back to Feury.

"So where's Mustang-senpai?" He asked.

"Right behind you." Roy said with a laugh. Alphonse turned around and gave a small laugh, "Hello sir."

"Don't be so formal there, Al." Roy said, "Anyway your brother there looks like he's pretty occupied."

"Yeah, good luck getting his attention right now...though there is one way I suppose." Alphonse said.

"Oh?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Uh, nevermind. Bother would kill me if I told anyone," Alphonse explained, "Anyway is this where you get all your information?"

"Yes," Roy said with a nod, "This place has quite alot of books with this schools history, so it's a good place to do research."

"Well that makes sense." Alphonse responded.

"Course it does," Edward said looking up from his book, "Also seeing as how this is off limits to ordinary students, there is obviouslt improtant information here, including these Alchemy texts." Roy laughed.

"You really are an Alchemist aren't you?" He asked.

"Thought we established that last night." Edward said putting the book back on the shelf and scanning for a different one. Roy rolled his eyes before placing a hand on Edwards shoulder and miving him away from books.

"Well we're not here to study Alchemy, we need to find out about these Homunculi, as you called them." He said.

"And studying Alchemy would help because Homunculi are made through Alchemy," Edward said pulling away from Roy, "If we can find a research journal or something then perhaps we could find out more about them, like the strengths and weekness'."

"He has a point there Mustang," Riza said comming up behind them.

"That makes sense I guess." Roy muttered, looking up.

"And ontop of that Edward and Alphonse are the only ones here who know anything about Alchemy." Feury chimmed in. Edward rolled his eyes while they talked before something in the wall caught his eye. He walked over slowly to it and touched the ingraving slightly with his hand.

"What is it, brother?" Alphonse asked comming up behind him. Edward looked back at the group behind them,noting that they were still discussing what he had brought up before pulling out a necklace that was tucked under his shirt. He looked at the pendant and then back over at the wall.

"They're the same..." He muttered. Alphonse blinked a littlein confusion before noticing what he was talking about.

"It looks like it could fit in here..." He whispered. Edward nodded before looking over at Alphonse. The two of them exchanged a look before nodding, both silently agreeing to see if it would fit. Edward quickly unhooked the necklace before placing the pendant into the spot in the wall. It fit. They both jumped backin shock, Alphonse giving a smallylp of surprise, when the pendant started glowing and an Alchemy circle started to form around it. The wall shook a little before moving and opening. By this time, Roy and the others realized what was going on and stood behind the twins.

"Whats going on?" Havoc asked running up to them.

"Ask Ed, I don't know!" Roy said. Everyone turned to Edward, but he didn't notice. All he could do was stare at the now open area where the wall used to be. Now, it seemed to open up into a tunnel, but the weird thing was that the torches that lined the walls were all lit, meaning that these tunnels were still in use.

"Brother...?" Alphonse whispered, looking over at Edward. Edward snapped out of his trance and looked over at his twin before smiling slightly.

"Sorry..." He whispered for no reason.

"Hey Ed, can we have an explination please?" Roy asked. Edward looked over at the older teen before turning back to the tunnels.

"I think it was some sort of Alchemic reaction...when I placed my necklace in it, the circle was activated, like my pendant was some sort of key, the missing piece," Edward explained, "I've seen it happen before, drawing half the circle on one thing and the other half on another then when you put them together it activates. I didn't see a circle so I didnt know it would happen..." Edward walked over at peered into the tunnels, noticing that the wall that had moved was standing open on the inside like a regular door, the circle still glowing slightly.

"But dad gave that to you," Alphonse muttered, "How could it be a key to something like this." Edward looked down slightly and bit his lip before going to the wall and removing his pendant and walking out as the wall closed behind him.

"Al, if what I'm thinking is correct...then dad is the old king..." Edward said quietly clutching the pendant, "But...how could he still be alive...?"

"How can your father be the old king?" Hughes asked.

"Dad told us along time ago that his real name was 'Hohenhiem of Light', the same name as the old king." Edward explained.

"What...?" Alphonse asked, his eyes wide.

"And now that I think about it...whenever we ask about this he always seemed uneasy and...he never wanted to move to Risembool in the first place," Edward said, "And this necklace...if you ask me its all starting to sound a little suspicious."

"But how can he still be alive after 400 years?" Alphonse asked. Edward was quiet for a little while before his eyes went wide as if realizing something.

"The necklace he wears...that isnt a ruby, it's the Philosepher stone! That must be it!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" Alphonse yelled, putting his hands to his head, shaking it slightly, "No...I don't...that can't be! You know what, Wrath was right, there's to strong of a history here and I don't wanna be apart of it!" With that Alphonse ran out of the library.

"Al, wait!" Edward yelled running after him, leaving the everyone else to obsorb what had just been said. Falman turned over to Roy who was still staring at the wall that led tothe tunnels, but his brows were pulled tightly together as if trying to process everything that was going in.

"Have you told them the real reason behind the twins in the past?" He asked.

"No..." Roy muttered, "It's better if they don't know...for now anway. If things seem as though the past will repeat itself, then we'll tell them..."

* * *

A women stood just outside the library that the twins had just run out from. Neither of them had noticed her when they ran out. She stood against the wall next to the door, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well now, Envy will certainly find this interesting. Looks like his hypothesis was right about those two." She whispered before her body liquified into water and dissapeared.

* * *

sorry for the late update. schools almost over and exams are comming up. -sigh- i hate exams...well atleast i only need to worry about 2, haha. Aaaaanyway, how'd youlike this chapter? good? bad? let me know please!

R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

* * *

When the twins got home Alphonse walked strait to their room and closed the door, leaving Edward to stand at the front door, looking up the stairs towards their room. He sighed slightly before taking his shoes off and walking into the livingroom, plopping himself onto the couch. Ever since the incident at lunch Alphonse had been ignoring him completly. Alphonse hadn't said a word to him, and it was really stating to upset him. They had never, once, gone this long with out speaking to eachother. Their mother was sure to notice. Speaking of, she walked into the room at that moment.

"Edward...is everything okay with you and Al?" She asked. Great. She already noticed. Edward put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Just a small fight, don't worry about it." he said. As he said that Hohenhiem walked into the room, looking behind him towards the stairs, while whiping his hands with a cloth. He was probably washing the dishes while Trisha dryed and packed them away. Edward sat up strait when he walked in, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well it doesn't seem like its just a small fight." Hohenhiem said, before looking over at Edward, "What happened?" Edward looked at him a moment longer before turning around and closing his eyes.

"Why do you care?" He muttered.

"Edward!?" Trisha exclaimed, "He's your father he's allowed to worry about the two of you!"

"Well I don't want a to have a father who lied to us for 16 years worrying about me!" Edward snapped standing up and walking over to his father, "I know everything about your past and you better fess up about it soon because its hurting Alphonse more than you know!" With that Edward walked out of the living room puting his shoes back on and walking out the house, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the road from the house, his hands clenched into fists.

He couldn't stand it! Why did this have to happen? Why did they move to this town? He saw the bridge comming up in the distance and stopped down when he reached, climbing onto the ledge and stared down at the river below him. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at his father the way he did, but being as angry as he was he couldn't help it. Sighing, he looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. Edward smiled slightly, it was really pretty, the way the sky looked when it was setting out here. You could never see the sunset like this out in Central. It was really beautifull.

"Ahh...so you're one of the twins huh?" Edward snapped his head back to look at who had just spoken to him. Standing there was a man with cropped short black hair that had been spiked up and wore dark circular sunglasses along with a fur-lined black vest and black leather pants. Edward took one look at the guy and only one word went through his head. Pimp.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. The man laughed at him.

"Oh come on, like you can't figure that one out." He said. That's when Edward saw it. On the man's left hand was the mark of the Ooroboros. Edward narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"A Homunculus..." He muttered.

"Correct! The names Greed, kid." He said.

"Don't call me a kid!" Edward snapped causing Greed to laugh. Edward glared at him again before talking, "So why are you here?" He asked. Greed sighed and walked over to him,leaning on the edge where Edward was sitting.

"Aah, I don't know," He muttered, "The others don't like me very much and vise versa, besides there's nothing wrong with just talking now is there?" Edward blinked. This guy was weird.

"I guess not..." Edward finally muttered, "But still...aren't you in on...whatever the hell it is they're up too?" Greed was silent for a while before answering, pulling his glasses off at the same time.

"Not really, no," He said, "I just do what I'm told, sorta like Wrath, but most of the time I run off and dissapear for days on end, not that they care or nothin'. They preffer it when I'm not around."

"Hmm." Edward muttered. He looked around him and noticed that it was getting dark. He should probably head home right about now or mom would start worrying. He quickle swung his legs back over onto the bridge and stood up.

"I have to head back home now." He said before walking off back to his house.

"See ya then kid." He heard Greed say from behind him. He knew he would, but he sure didn't want to see this Homunculus again, but then you can't exactly run away from what's to come. By the time Edward got home it was pretty dark out. He saw the front porch light on and sitting on the steps was his father. Edward stopped walking halfway up the walkway to the front porch. Hohenhiem noticed Edward looking at him and stood up. The two of them stood looking at the other in silence before Hohenhiem decided to speak up.

"You want to know the truth Ed?" He asked. Edward looked up at him in shock for a moment before nodding.

"Everything, and tell Al as well. The both of us." He said. Hohenhiem gave a slight smile and nodded.

"I was planning on doing that anyway." He whispered. Edward nodded and followed his father into the house. Edward and Hohenhiem made their way into the living room. The first thing Edward noticed when he walked in was that Alphonse was sitting there waiting for them. He looked up when Edward and Hohenhiem walked in, his eyes locking with his brothers for just a moment before looking down and moving over on the chair slightly, making room for his brother. Edward looked at him a little shocked, thinking that perhaps he was still mad. When he hesitated Hohenhiem gave him s gentle push from the back. Edward looked up at him then back over to Alphonse before sitting down next to his brother and facing their father who sat on the opposite side of the room, looking over at the twins.

"So where do I start?" He muttered looking up, "Your mother knows...I told her before we got married...hmm."

"Well can you atleast start by telling us about the homunculi...and the twins...?" Alphonse asked quietly. Hohenhiem looked up at him in shock for a moment before off to the side with a slight smile.

"Ah yes, those twin boys from back then," He muttered, "The two of them were the sons of one of the servants at the castle, they new there way around there quite well, always exploring the secret tunnels...causing trouble for the kitchen staff, they were quite young...around ten or eleven I think. Of course...when they found out about the homunculi..." He stopped and sighed, not wanting to continue the story.

"What about the homunculi?" Edward asked,trying to urge his dad on. Hohenhiem looked up at that before nodding.

"Right the homunculi...The first out of all of them was Envy he was..." He sighed before continueing, "He was mine and Dante's son." Both Edward and Alphonse gasped slightly at this. Envy was...their older brother...?!

"Don't ask any questions untill I finish talking, alright," Hohenhiem said, noticing the boys shocked faces, "Turning my son into a homunculus was not planned, but Dante liked the power it gave him and wanted more. She created Greed next, an outlaw who had just beed caught followed by Pride, Sloth and Lust. Wrath was a killer who we caught and she changed him as soon as he was caught-"

"But Wrath's just a kid!" Alphonse interupted standing up, his eyes wide in shock.

"The old Wrath," Hohenhiem explained, "He was killed, as well as the Sloth...though I've heard that there's a new Sloth now as well. Of course she can't be over two, three years..."

"...What...?" The twins asked at the same time, both confused at that.

"Wouldn't that mean she's just a little kid then?" Edward asked. Hohenhiem looked at the two for a moment before laughing, causing the twins to look at eachother inconfusion. After a moment their father stopped laughing and looked over at the two.

"What I ment was that Sloth is two or three years as a Homunculus. She could very well be an adult for all we know. For that matter, SHE could also be a HE." He explained.

"Oh..." Alphonse muttered before both him and Edward started laughing. Well that made sense...sorta. When they stopped laughing Alphonse looked over at their father again.

"Well what about this Wrath that we know? How old is he and how did he end up becomming one of them?" He asked. At that question a strange look came over Hohenhiems face, one that the twins couldn't seem to figure out.

"Wrath...is as old as the legend...but...I'll tell you more about him if it seems as though history will repeat itself, okay." He explained softly.

"What do you mean 'History repeats itself'?" Edward asked, "What happened?" Hohenhiem sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Dad?" Alphonse whispered.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk about that...it isnt very nice." Hohenhiem explained quietly. The boys looked at him a little confused by this but nodded in understanding. After a moment Edward stood up.

"Alright then, you don't have to explain anything else tonight then." He said before turning over to Alphonse, "C'mon Al, let's go to bed." Alphonse looked up at his brother who had already started walking out the room, before looking back at his dad, nodding and getting up to follow his brother. Once the twins made it to their bedroom, Edward went strait over to Alphonses bed and grabbed the laptop, before lying down. Alphonse sighed. He should have known. Instead of asking any questions he went and layed down next to his brother who had already connected the laptop to the wireless network and was opening up the internet onto google.

"More research brother?" Alphonse asked quietly. Edward nodded.

"Yeah, there's nothing wring with being carefull," He said, "Anyway I ran into Greed while I was out...I think we can trust him..."

"Greed?" Alphonse asked, "You sure?" Edward nodded and stared typing some stuff into google once it had loaded.

"He told me that he hardly talks with the others and he doesnt like them and its the same to him. For some reason I thinkg he's telling the truth." He explained. Alphonse nodded but didn't say anything. He just put his head into his his arms and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep untill he felt Edward shaking him slightly. He yawned and looked up at his brother who had the phone up against his ear.

"Alphonse, come on wake up." Edward muttered.

"I'm up I'm up, what is it?" He asked.

"Mustangs on the phone-"

"Mustang-senpai? What's he want?" Alphonse asked, interupting Edward.

"I was about to tell you that," Edward snapped slightly, "They want to sneek into the school tonight and check out the passages. You comming, because I'm going whether or not you are." Alphonse looked at his brother in confusion for a minute before looking down and thinking about it. After a moment he looked back up at his older brother and smiled.

"I'm comming. I'm getting a little curious now." He answered. Edward smiled at him and nodded before turning his attention back to the phone.

"We'll be there, both of us...don't worry he's fine, we sorted things out...Dad? Yeah I were right, it's kinda creepy actually but what can we do. Anyway we found out some good info fromhis as well...Oh shut up, I'll tell you when we get there...Yeah see you then." With that Edward hung uo then phone and got up, jumping over his brother who was still lying down.

"We'll meet at the school at 12:30, that way the teachers will all be gone and mom and dad will most likely be asleep." Edward explained. Alphonse nodded and sat up on the bed on his knees.

"Well that makes sense then." He said, before yawning slightly, "I'm glad I took a nap then." Edward laughed.

"Yeah I should have done the same thing." He said

"So find anything interesting?" Alphonse asked,starting to shut down the laptop. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing we didn't already know about." He said. Alphonse nodded before closing the laptop.

"Why don't you get some sleep, brother," Alphonse said, "I'll wake you up at midnight, kay." Edward smiled at his brother before nodding and lying down onhis own bed.

"Thanks brother," He muttered before pulling the covers over and closing his eyes. Alphonse smiled at him before picking up a book and starting to read. It was going to be one long night, that's for sure.

ok thats it for this chapter. hopefully the updates will get faster from now on. yesturday was my last day of school so i should be able to get them done quicker. anyway enjoy this little chapter, hope i didnt rush it.

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

* * *

The alarm on Alphonse's cellphone went off causing him to jump slightly. He had set the alarm so he didn't have to keep checking the time while he read. Reaching over he turned it off and closed the book after marking his spot. He sat up and stretched before jumping off his bed and walking over to Edward who hadn't reacted at all to when the alarm had gone off. Alphonse lookde at him for a moment before smiling...maybe it was his turn to play a little joke on his older brother. Alphonse walked from where Edward lay sleeping over to his brothers dresser. He opened it and found what he was looking for. A small hand held water gun. He had to stop himself from laughing slightly. Edward had done this to him many times before, and it may be a little out of character for him but he decided it would be fun to let Edward know what it was like. He picked up the little toy and snuck out of the room and over to the bathroom to fill up the gun before walking back into the room. He smiled when he realized Edward was still asleep and walked over to where he slept. He lifted the toy up, ready to squirt it when-

"BOO!!" Edward jumped from the bed, tackling Alphonse to the ground, causing the younger twin to yelp in surprise and drop the gun. Edward fell off of him, and started laughing while Alphonse stared dumbly at him.

"If only...If only..." Edward couldnt stop laughing as he tried to speak. He ended up giving up and continued to laugh uncontrolably on the ground. Alphonse stared at him a little longer before a pout formed on his face.

"No fair brother!" He whined. Edward stopped laughing a little but still couldnt stop smiling.

"I couldn't help it Al!" Edward exclaimed, "It was too easy!" Alphonse just sat there, the pout never leaving his face. After a moment Edward finaly calmed down and sat up on his knees next to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Keep trying Al," He said, "One day...maybe, you'll be able to pull one over on me." With that he tuck out his tounge in a childish manner before standing up. Alphonse smiled and rolled his eyes, standing up himself.

"Whatever." He muttered, "Let's just get going to the school. Hopefully your laughing didn't wake up mom or dad."

"If anything woke them up, then it would have been you screaming like a little baby." Edward teased. Alphonse took a swing at him but Edward managed to duck and jumped out the window ont the ground below. Alphonse pouted again but jumped out himself before both him and his brother ran down to the school. Mustang and the rest of the group would be there by now, that they were sure of. When they arrived at the school, Mustangs group was already there.

"Took you two long enough." Roy joked as the twins ran up to them.

"Shut up!" Edward joked back, "Anyway do we have a way in? Or do they lock the school doors like they do in East City?" Roy sighed and looked over at the school.

"Usually they don't, but for some reason the doors are locked tonight."He explained.

"And I can't seem to pick the lock open." Fuery said, a perplexed look over his face. Edward nodded and looked down thinking about earlier that day. In most stories he had read where there were secret tunnels inside a building, there usually was another entrance from the outside, but the question is where would that entrance be? He looked back up at the group before speaking.

"Do any of you know the layout of the school? Like is there any places from the outside that...oh what's the word I'm looking for...?"

"That look like they don't belong?" Alphonse asked. Edward looked over at his brother and frowned.

"Sorta, but no. You know how secret passages look in video games and stuff like that, there's usually more than one entrance. There might be one here. I'm thinking more along the lines of another section of the school that's off limits, y'know?" He explained.

"Oh!" Alphonse exclaimed, suddenly understanding what his brother was thinking, "So if we find that area on the outside of the school, perhaps there's another entrance around there."

"Exactly!" Edward said with a grin, "And I have my necklace if we need it again like before."

"Well there is something like that..."Havoc muttered. Falman nodded in agreement.

"Behind the school, there's a door thats always locked, even during the day," Falman explained, "Some kids skipped school one day just to sit and watch the door, to see if anyone uses it. Ended up running away screaming because Envy came running out of it right at them. That was the first sighting too, I believe."

"Yeah that would creep me out a little too." Edward muttered.

"So where's the door?" Alphonse asked.

"This way," Hughes said said turning around and leading the way. They all followed in silence all wondering about what they were going tofind if they managed to find the entrance. After a moment Breda spoke up.

"If we're unable to find the entrance today from the outside, why don't we skip school tomorow and spend it searching the tunnels?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Roy said, "I have a Social test tomorow so I'd gladly skip."

"I don't think so," Riza cut in, "You're failing that class as it is. You are going to take that test and pass, understand." Roy sighed and nodded, knowing full well that he couldn't get away from her. Edward and Alphonse looked over at them then turned to Havoc.

"So what's that about?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't think I understand those two..." Edward muttered, "What's it her problem if he passes or not?" Havoc laughed at the twins before explaining what was going on.

"Those two have known eachother their whole life, and Riza litterally is his babysitter. He's very irrisponsible and she takes it on her self to see that he passes and keeps on task." He explained. Edward and Alphonse looked up and him before looking over at Riza and Roy.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" Edward muttered. Havoc burst out laughing at that.

"Wow you just noticed?" He asked. Alphonse and Edward laughed a little themselves and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of liking people," Havoc said looking over at the twins, "You two both seem to have a thing for the Rockbell girl don't you?"

"WHAT!?" Edward jumped back in suprise when Havoc said this, his face bright red. Alphonse just shook his head no.

"She's a good friend and all but-" Alphonse was inturputed then by his older brother.

"DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!!" Edward yelled, completly in denial.

"Do not what?" Roy asked, looking at the older twin in confusion.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Edward snapped causing Roy to look at him a litle confused, "Come on! We have to find that entrance!! Let's get a move on!!" Edward walked right up past Falman. Everyone just stood there staring at him in complete confusion.

"...He is in such denail." Alphonse muttered causing Havoc to laugh.

"Denail of what?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing." Aphonse responded, "Come on we better catch up to him before he ends up getting lost or something." At that they all nodded and went to catch up with Edward, all of them oblivious to the fact that there was someone watching them from atop the school building.

* * *

Wrath sat atop the School looking down at the group that walked just below him. He sighed. So they chose not to listen to his warning after all. Why? Didn't they know they would just end up getting hurt. _It's going to happen again..._ He thought, tears starting to form in his eyes, _They're gonna get hurt...just like what happened to me..._ A dark chuckle pulled him out of his thought as he looked behind him, only to see Envy standing there smirking over at him.

"Did you lock the doors Wrath?" He asked an amused look covering his face, "Funny. Guess you're trying to protect them from the same fate arent you?" Wrath narrowed his eyes at the older sin.

"Shut up." He said quietly, "I'll do everything I can to stop them from making the same mistakes..." Envy laughed again.

"Right," He said, "You just don't wont them to end up like your precious _Damian_" Wrath spun around and glared at Envy. He stomped over to the older sin, still glaring as all the hate he felt towards him came through.

"Shut the HELL UP!!" He snapped, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF DAMIAN IN SUCH A MANNER!!" Envy just smirked down at the child infront of him.

"And why not?" He asked mockingly, "It doesnt really matter. He survived, but he's obviously dead by now, I mean come on. No normal human being can live fore over 400 years. Oh yes, and then theres the fact that he didn't like what you ended up doing that saved him." Wrath looked down, clenching his fists together at his sides. Envy smirkd enjoying the younger sins agony over the story, "Wasn't the last thing he said to you, 'I hate you!'? Honestly, get over it. Nothings gonna change the way things are, and there's no way you can protect them from the same fate you went through, understand _Damon_?" Envy asked, using Wraths human name. Wrath glared up at him, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I don't care what you say..." He said, trying to keep his voice level, but failing, "I will protect them! I won't let them suffer in the same manner I did!!" With that Wrath ran past Envy trying desperatly to stop the tears that fell, but being unable to. Finaly he stopped running aftr he reached the inside of the building, before he crouched down on the floor and hugged his knees and just cried. It was the only thing he could, dealing with such painfull memories that Envy brought forth when he spoke to him.

* * *

yeah, I know this isnt much but I'm having a hard time getting the story line through...Anyway anyone understand wrath yet? :) I think this just sorta spoiled it, but thats ok. Sorry if I haven't been updating as fast, trust me my mom and...well big sister keep begging me to finish writing cause they're hooked too...and also FMA fans, lol!

Anyway R&R please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

* * *

"So this is the entrance?" Edward asked. The group stood there infront of an old wooden door on the other side of the school. After Edwards little outburst they had to get his attention again, before he ended up walking in the wrong direction from the way they needed to go. Alphonse kept teasing him a litle afterwards, but shut up when Edward threatened to throw his laptop into the river by their house.

"Yeah, this is it." Falman stated with a nod, "The only entrance in the school that no one uses." Edward walked up to the door and slowly placed a hand on it.

"It sorta looked like an old kitchen entrance, or the entrance to the servents quarters or something." Alphonse said looking over his shoulders at the others. Roy put a hand to his chin thinking slightly.

"Yeah I guess you have a point, it does look like somthing like that." He said after a moment.

"Hey guys!" Edward called out. Everyone loked over to him. Edward now sat crouching next to the door on the ground, half hidden behind a bush, "I think I found something!" Alphonse was the first to get to him, followed by the others as they all crouched down next to him.

"What did you find?" Alphonse asked. Edward didn't respond just pushed the branches from the bush aside and pointed to the ground underneath.

"A Transmutation circle?" Alphonse looked over at his brother in confusion, "Why is there a Transmutation circle here?"

"Probably a way to-"

"What are all you kids doing?" A female voice interupted what Edward was about to say. Everyone froze at the sound before turning around slowly to see who it was. Edward and Alphonse eyes went wide, while most of the group cursed silently under there breath.

"Mom!?" Edward and Alphonse asked at the same time.

"Mom?" The rest of the group looked over at them like they had grown antlers.

"That's not you're mother, guys," Roy said, "That's the school secretary, Juliet Douglas."

"They know." Juliet said, with a laugh, "And I may not be there mom, but I am there aunt, and I know one thing, you two boys should be at home in bed or my sister will be rather worried. You know she's a light sleeper." The two boys laughed nervously.

"But Aunt Juliet I didn't know you lived in Risembool..." Alphonse muttered slightly.

"Wow wow wow wait!" Havoc Interupted, "_Please_ don't tell me our schools secretary and your mother are twins!"

"Sorry," Edward muttered, laughing slightly, "They are. Identical too..."

"Since we hardly ever see Aunt Juliet we sometime mix her up with our mother." Alphonse explained.

"Sometimes?" Juliet asked before laughing, "I think you mean pretty much everytime you see me without Trisha." She looked over at the two before she gave a small smile, but there was something that wasnt so inviting about it causing the boys freeze slightly, "It's a shame though, who my darling little sister decided to marry, and by moving here she's doomed you to the same fate as the old twins. What a shame."

"Juliet?" Edward whispered a sudden feeling of dread running over him. Alphonse moved closer to him, placing his hand overtop his and sqeezing. Juliet looked up in the sky, ignoring the older twin.

"Of course if you're going to escape the fate you may as well both die..."

"STOP IT!!" Wrath burst out the door and ran over to Juliet, "Please don't!! Please!! I don't want to see anyone get hurt again!!" It seemed as though the young homunculus was still crying over what Envy had said earlier but he still couldn't sit by and watch this. Sloth smiled down at the younger sin, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Don't worry Wrath, I wont be doing anything. That's Envy's job." She said.

"NO!" Wrath yelled, pushing out of Sloths arms, "I'm sick of this! I don't want them to end up like Damian and me!!" Edwards eye's widened at that. Was this Wrath, the new Wrath that his father told him about...was he one of the twins?! Edward jumped up at that and grabbed ahold of Wraths arms.

"Are you one of the twins?!" He asked. Wrath looked at him, his eyes wide in shock. It slipped. He let the one thing he never wanted them to find out about slip out. Wrath stared up at him, the surprise never leaving his face before he looked down and his shoulders slumped and he resigned.

"...yeah...I was the older one...like you..." He whispered. Everyone gasped at that, staring at Wrath in shock.

* * *

Winry sat down in her living room, a blanket slung loosly over her shoulders. It was passed midnight yet she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Alphonse. Mostly she was worried, the stories she had grown up with kept running through her head and she couldn't stop thinking that the boys were going to end up the same way as the other twins. That they would get hurt...

The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned aroundto see her mother standing there. The two looked at each other for a moment before Sara smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

"Are you okay, Win?" She asked quietly. Winry looked at her mom, a little surprised as to why she asked.

"Of course...why?" She asked. Sara sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Winry, I'm worried about you...you haven't been sleeping well since Ed and Al moved here." She said, "Can you tell me what you're worried about?" Winry looked at her mom for a minute before she sighed and looked down, clenching her fists together.

"They keep investigating the rumors..." She whispered, "..I...I don't want then to get hurt...I don't want them to...to...mom what if they...what if Alphonse ends up like the other one. I mean wasn't the first time this happened...wasn't it the younger of the twins that got hurt..? didn't he...didn't he...die..?"

* * *

"Wrath, don't say anything more!" Juliet snapped at the boy. Wrath turned around and glared at her.

"And YOU should talk!?" He snapped, "Sloth they're your nephews and you're willingly going through with this! Why...Why are you doing this!? What the hell is the motivation?!"

"Wrath...why are you yelling at me? You've never yelled at me before." Sloth said looking down at Wrath her face expressionless.

"Maybe because I'm already pissed!" He yelled, "Envy started at but you're just adding gassoline to the fire! You're not helping!"

"Wait...Sloth?" Edward whispered.

"Juliet...Juliet is the new Sloth?" Alphonse asked, his eyes wide. Sloth looked over at him.

"Yes, I am Sloth. I chose this though so don't start thinking that it was forced on me, do you understand." She said, her eyes hard as she glared down at the two boys.

"But...But why?" Edward asked.

"Well that's not really any of your business now is it?" Sloth said.

"It sure as hell is there business if you're the one who's going to take Alphonse's life..." Wrath muttered.

"What!?" The twins exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"Oh Winry..." Sara looked down at her daughter, who now had her eyes shut tight as tears threatend to fall. Sara leaned down and hugged Winry tightly.

"I'm sure it won't happen again," She whispered, "They're rumors Winry, they're not real."

"But what if they are?!" Winry asked pulling slightly out of her mothers embrace so she could look up at her, "What if they're all true, and they end up hurt! We don't even know what happened with the older of the two! He just vanished after his brother was killed by Wrath right? That's what is says in the legend anyway, right?"

"Winry..." Sara looked at her and sighed, "Don't worry. If anything happens I'm sure you'll figure it out..." Winry looked down and nodded. Sara smiled before standing up, "Well now, let's head to bed now, alright?"

"Alright..." Winry said getting up herself.

* * *

"I won't be the one to kill him, Wrath. I told you, that's Envy's job." Sloth said. Edward glared at her, and stood infront of his brother in a protective stance.

"There is no way in hell that I'll let anyone harm Al!" He snapped.

"It doesn't matter if you feel that way or not..." Wrath whispered. Edward looked over at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked.

"What I mean is that it doesn't matter how much you try to protect him it will prove worthless!" Wrath yelled out, tears starting to form in his eyes once again, "I tried to protect Damian but he was going to be killed anyway! It didn't matter what I did...If Al is ment tobe killed then his fate has been sealed and there is nothing that you can do about it." Edward glared down hard at him.

"I don't care what you say...I'LL NEVER LET ALPHONSE GET KILLED!!" With that, Edward grabbed his brother by the wrist and ran, dragging his brother close behind, leaving the rest of the crew standing there, staring at what had just occured before them.

* * *

Haha! I finaly managed to get this chapter up. And I got my thoughts gather again. ...ok well basically I just found my storyline set up today and I figured things out again. In anycase this will be the last chapter for the summer. I'm going to a convention this weekend and then afterward i'm going to be staying with my friend for two weeks and she has dail-up. after that when I get home we're going on a family vacation for atleast a week i think...anyway i hope you enjoyed this chappie.

R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

-falls onto floor and bows down- I AM SO SORRY!!!! okay soo....I really don't have an excuse except for the fact that after summer break and all, one thing led to another and I sorta lost all motivation for this story. umm....in all honesty....I blame Kingdom Hearts and my Riku. She got me to play it....well technically my Fye did, but it was Riku's fault. I felt like giving her a surprise drawing of Axel and Roxas and it sucked so I still have it and I decided to play it and I got hooked. I now own and have beaten all three games. So yeah, I blame kingdom hearts for my absence. Anyway enough of my random talk, if anyone still reads this story I'm sure you are all DIEING to know what's happening with Edward and Alphonse from now on so off with the story!! oh onemore thing; to Harryswomen.....-shifty eyes- uhhhh.....-runs- please don't kill me!!!

* * *

Edward ran as fast as he could, still holding tightly onto Alphonses' wrist as he ran. He had to get away from there. He couldn't take everything that he just found; it was just to much to handle at once. Wrath was one of the old twins...Aunt Juliet was the new Sloth?! Too many questions were running threw his head; Why did she do it? Does she want them killed? What exactly does she hope to accomplish by this? While he ran those questions just kept repeating themselves along with questions about Wrath; How did he end up a homunculus if he was one of the twins? Why did the younger twin die? Was there more to what they found out about the homunculi that ended up with them meeting such a tragic end? Edward finally stopped running when they reached the bridge; hand on his knees as he gasped for breath he was unaware that he needed untill now.

"...Brother..?" Alphonse whispered. Edward looked over at him before straightening himself out. The two looked over at eachother in silence; neither one of them saying a word. After a moment longer Alphonses' face scrunched up and he threw himself at his brother, tears pouring down his face as he just sobbed into his brothers chest. He didn't want to die, it just wasn't fair. This can't be his fate. Edward wrapped his arms around his brother, leaning against the wall of the bridge, trying his hardest not to break down himself. After all he wasn't the one with his life on the line.

Edwards mind drifted back to Wrath. If the younger twins fate was to be killed...would Edward himself loose his humanity and become a homunculus himself? No. He would not end up like that, and Alphonse would live. He would make sure of that.

"Well isn't this just a touching scene?" Edward froze for a moment; his grip on Alphonse tightening before looking over at the speaker. The moment he laid eyes on who spoke he relaxed his hold.

"Greed..." He breathed out in relief. Alphonse pushed away from his brother at that, wiping away the remainder of the tears and looking over at Greed as well.

"You mean the one you ran into earlier today...or yesturday or...you know what, nevermind." Alphonse muttered. Greed laughed at that.

"Well at least your brother has a bit of humor in him een when he's scared for his life." Greed said. Edward glared over at him.

"Shut up." He said. His tone very dangerous. Greed just lifted up his hands infront of him.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything." He said.

"May as well have." Edward and Alphonse turned around as another knew voice spoke up from behind them. This time they saw Wrath standing there, hands clenched into fists at his side, his face looking down at his feat. Edwards' face hardened when he saw the young homunculus.

"What do you-"

"Will you please stop yelling at me!" Wrath interupted, lifting his face up so he could glare at the older twin, "I get enough of that from Envy and I don't need it from you too!"

"Envy still buggin' you, pipsqueek?" Greed asked before the twins could respond to Wraths outburst. Wrath looked over at Greed and sighed, giving a small shrug at the same time.

"When does he not?" He muttered. He liked Greed. He had to admit that. Greed didn't like being with the rest of the sins, and he never treated Wrath like he was some sort of toy to tease the way Envy did. Greed treated Wrath alot differently from the rest of the Homunculi; Probably because Wrath was different and hated them as much as Greed did. the two did not talk often though because Greed was hardly ever there anymore.

Alphonse looked back and forth between the two sins because swallowing slightly and taking a step forward towards Wrath. Edward grabbed ahold of his brothers arm when he did so, not wanting Alphonse to go. Alphonse looked back at his brother before his gaze returned to Wrath.

"Wrath..." He started, getting the younger sins attention. Wrath looked up and over at Alphonse, not saying a world. Alphonse looked at him a moment longer before opening his mouth to speak again, "When I spoke to you...you said that only Izumi was trustworthy in the school...does she know about you?"

Wrath stared at Alphonse in shock. Had he said that? That is right, he had, just after he had run out on Envy back in Prides office. Wrath looked up at Alphonse for a moment longer before looking back down, closing his eyes tightly.

"Of course she knows..." He said quietly, "She knows everything....she's....she's my...." He trailed off, his fists shaking at his sides as he tried to control thre flurry of emotions that ran threw him at that moment. He wanted to cry. When Izumi first transferred in as the new gym teacher he was shocked. They looked so much alike. He quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts before looking back up at the twins.

"Let's go to mommy's house." He stated simply. The twins looked at each other in shock. Did he just say 'Mommy'? Wrath smiled at them before walking past them over the bridge, "Greed you comming too?" Greed stretched his hands over his head before sighing loudly.

"Yeah why not," He stated, "Give's me somthin' to do and it will probably put a stop to all the crap too." He turned around and followed Wrath, niether one of them looking back to see if Edward and Alphonse were going to follow. Said two looked over at each other in a bit of confusion before shrugging and deciding to follow. Maybe they would find out a way to stop all this, like Greed said. Just as they started walking Alphonse leaned over and grabbed his brothers hand, holding it tightly within his own. Edward did not even react to this; He was expecting this to happen. It was their silent way of comforting each other when something bad was troubling the other, and this was as bad as things could get.

* * *

Wrath had led them to a small single story house a bit of a walk away from the bridge but not as far as Edward and Alphonses' house. The twins looked up at the house; It looked normal enough, they thought. The lights were off though and it was obvious that who ever lived here was asleep at the moment.

"Wrath, shouldn't we come during the day?" Alphonse asked. Wrath shook his head before walking over to the door and turning the handle. The door was locked. There was not a way for him to get in without waking her up. He sighed. He was going to wake her up anyway, may as well do it now. Taking a breath he lifted up a fist and started banging on the door.

"Mommy!" He called out, "Mommy please open the door!!" He continued this for another thirty second or so before the door was swung violently open. The twins eyes widened in both shock and fear. Standing there was Izumi Curtis, and she looked pissed.

"This had better be important Wrath!" She snapped. Wrath wasn't even phased by Izumi's outburst. Izumi glared down at the young sin before Wrath turned around and looked over at the two frightened boys and a very bored looking Greed. Izumi looked over at them herself before realization hit her.

"Well," She muttered, stepping aside making room for them to walk in, "I guess this is important. Come in, now." None of them wasted anytime in walking into Izumi's house. Izumi turned on the light to the living room and they all sat down on the different couches and chairs lining in it. Sid walked in as well, standing behind his wife silently. Wrath smiled and ran over to him, jumping up and onto his back. The faint hint of a smile was over his face as Wrath clung onto him, hugging him from behind. Izumi looked over at Edward and Alphonse, folding her hands onto her lap.

"Now, why don't you boys tell me what kind of trouble you've gotten yourselves into?" She said. The twins looked at each other for a moment before back at their teacher. The same question was running threw their minds.

"Can we ask you a question first?" Edward asked. Izumi looked at him before giving one nod.

"Why does Wrath call you 'Mommy'?" Alphonse asked. Edward nodded in agreement.

"And how _do_ you know about him?" He asked as well. Izumi looked over at them in silence for a moment before her face softened. She looked up over at Sid who still had Wrath clinging onto his back; his head resting on Sids shoulder, a look of contentment on his face.

"I met him when I first transferred," Izumi said, "It was for a split second, but only because he saw me and when he did, he called me Mommy." Izumi looked back over at her students, a smile evident on her face, "I was surpised, but I didn't see him after that for another week, but I knew he was watching."

"But why 'Mommy'?" Edward asked. This time Wrath spoke up.

"She looks just like her," He muttered into Sids shoulder, "She looks just like my Mommy..."

* * *

And I ish being evil and cutting it off there. Haha! I promis all of you, I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Two weeks at most, I promis!! Or who knows, maybe sometime again this week. I have the week off, and tomorow is my last exam for the semester so yay! but then school starts again on friday...ummm am I the only one who thinks that's just plain dumb?

anyway R&R and I swear I'll try and update sooner!


End file.
